Cristine Prosperi
Cristine Prosperi (b. April 7, 1993) is best known for portraying Imogen Moreno on Degrassi. Cristine also has a recurring role as Tiara Turner on the Family Channel series, Really Me, ''alongside Mike Lobel and Jamie Johnston. She plays Aria in ''Totally Amp'd the Apple app coming out on January 26th and guest starred on The Latest Buzz. Cristine also had a small role in the movie Stir of Echoes: The Homecoming as an Iraqi girl and a role in the movie Your Beautiful Cul de Sac Home. She has several commercials under her belt, with the most recent one being an Xbox commercial with the Jonas Brothers and Vanessa Morgan from The Latest Buzz. She is of Greek and Italian heritage. Cristine is classically trained in singing and dancing, and she enjoys swimming, skating, and skiing. Trivia *She ships Cake (the pairing of Clare Edwards and Jake Martin), as revealed in an interview. *She originally auditioned for Katie Matlin but was called back and told to audition for Imogen, her current role. *Her favorite TV show is The Secret Circle. *Her favorite character on Degrassi is Fiona Coyne. *Her favorite book is A Change of Heart. *Her celebrity crushes are Drake and Nick Jonas. *Her favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla. *She is dating Ben Fanelli. Gallery Cristine Prosperi3a.jpg Cristineprosperiactress.png Latestbuzz.jpg Tumblr lj7kxb66fe1qc84apo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr ll3gg6KxeY1qcn71uo1 500.jpg Tumblr lld2ajdLn41qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr llgiokklJ01qaofrqo1 500.jpg tumblr_lmhxxizGcA1qicyu8o1_400.png tumblr_lmi1cmP0Zm1qct0ifo1_500.jpg crisjobros.jpg crisjobros 020.JPG tumblr_lmmx058tW61qicyu8o1_500.jpg cristinee.jpg tumblr_lmwb6gVlzU1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg 326598638.jpg|June 20, 2011 (read-through) tumblr_llx07s92CT1qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lj8s20BmY11qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ljcaix1IIb1qicyu8o1_500.png tumblr_ljldisug5J1qicyu8o1_500.png tumblr_lkcaph2R8q1qicyu8o1_500.png cris.jpg|Cristine at her prom. hdhhdh.jpg tineee.jpg crisandjess.jpg|Cristine and Jessica Tyler cristinnnne.jpg cristtt.jpg cr.jpg cris.png qwe.jpg tumblr_lok1yjESYa1qdyq0bo1_500.gif|MuchMusic July 18, 2011 tumblr_lok2fff4bg1qdyq0bo1_500.gif|CrisMuch ~ July 18, 2011 tumblr_lok0e8vM9Q1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lolh9wGbOm1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg bhh.jpg bbr.jpg ffe.png vvd.png aar.png vvg.png Uuy.jpg Sse.jpg Captureiuuyi.JPG Cristine Prosperri.jpg|Cristine Prosperi at Muchmusic. Screen shot 2011-07-19 at 12.12.35 PM.png|Cristine and a fan! criss.png Aay.jpg Mmc.jpg hhd.jpg kkd.jpg kkg.jpg uun.jpg hhb.jpg jjv.jpg muchmusic20110730.jpg|MuchMusic July 30, 2011 222222.jpg reme.jpg|Cristine with the Really Me cast and Luke Bilyk Trash.jpg|Cristine Prosperi with the cast of Really Me 11111.jpg jjd.png kku.jpg kke.jpg jjm.jpg bbi.jpg vvo.jpg uub.jpg cci.jpg eeh.jpg vvs.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.38.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.43.19 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.48.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.50.42 PM.png|Cristine Prosperi dancing Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.52.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.54.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.56.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 6.00.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 6.00.44 PM.png tumblr_lpqwj4T0Rj1qct0ifo1_500.jpg yye.jpg ddg.jpg nnu.jpg uuj.jpg yyh.jpg ccx.jpg vvc.jpg gga.jpg hhe.jpg xxd.jpg ggt.jpg nnk.jpg iip.jpg ffa.jpg aad.jpg Yyq.png yyw.jpg ooq.jpg yyc.jpg qqm.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 7.16.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 7.20.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 7.23.28 AM.png Yyi.jpg Iif.jpg cristinepros.jpg cristotallyampd.jpg|On the set of Totally Amp'd (August 14, 2011) cristinee.png tumblr_lqbdf7oSZ81qct0ifo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lqbdgyqmgD1qct0ifo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lqbdijJ34l1qct0ifo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lqbdk8ykFM1qct0ifo1_1280.jpg yyf.jpg oof.jpg nna.jpg nnr.jpg mmy.jpg xxg.jpg ffg.jpg tte.jpg criscris.jpg crisrob.jpg crosrob2.jpg crisss.jpg criscast.jpg|Cristine and the cast of Totally Amp'd ttw.jpg nnw.jpg ooj.jpg ddy.jpg cct.jpg uui.jpg dde.jpg ssr.jpg ttj.jpg ssq.jpg ggq.jpg uud.jpg zzd.png zzr.png zzs.png ssy.jpg iiik.png jbjb.jpg zzt.jpg taa.jpg cce.png vvvvv.jpg F2xme.jpg xxr.jpg sso.jpg aaq.jpg zze.png nny.jpg iid.jpg tumblr_lrj0yfpKGv1qe8e4eo1_500.png tumblr_lrde4vjKcl1qct0ifo1_500.jpg wwq.png jjjuh.jpg bbgh.jpg bvg.jpg ffgu.jpg Tumblr ls5shg8mXp1qct0ifo1 500.jpg llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.jpg Readthrough.jpg readthrough2.jpg ddse.jpg ddfg.jpg sfdf.jpg ffgf.jpg fffffg.jpg gggf.jpg bbbgf.jpg uuyh.jpg vvfd.jpg ariaa.jpg gggggf.jpg hhhhb.jpg nnnb.jpg vvgb.jpg Dawwwwwwww.png perf.png Purple spirit day.png|Purple spirit day adddf.jpg dddfg.png hhhyu.png yyygh.jpg gggyi.jpg Tumblr lsmjlitjF61qjd5u4o1 500.jpg tumblr_lthjlroIkp1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lthjk20HPz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 320160 192266574183794 158647204212398 439916 1641807126 n.jpg|Munro and Cristine pocohantas Cristine.jpg|Pocohantas Cristine .....jpg Jimogen.jpg Ricardo and cristine.jpg prettttty.jpg prettttttttttttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyy.jpg imogeli.jpg imogeli2.png 282997_158669017543550_158647204212398_335578_2336244_n.jpg hi.jpg|Cristine and Ben cristine wearing a unicorn shirt ahhhhhhh.jpg beautifulgirl.png sjghjgbhjv.jpg Season 11 lead cast.jpg Jessicamelindacristineannie.png Cristineanniejustinmunro.png ddddh.jpg bbgy.jpg dddse.png qwer.png ssde.jpg ddfr.jpg cccx.jpg xxxs.jpg ssssa.jpg Anniecristinejustinmunro.jpg Samichloeanniecristinejess.jpg 393210_195792317164553_158647204212398_451439_336813255_n.jpg AePOw2rCIAAxUX4.jpg Cast and crew.jpg tumblr_lummfea00U1qd0tcho1_500.jpg nahhh.jpg fffg.png cana.png dad.png f91se.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 3.25.53 PM.png|Cristine and Annie during their Ology interview 381344 252332138153543 122228881163870 646490 1490721848 n.jpg yyyyt.jpg uuyu.png Tumblr lowjzqJtER1qfkz3d.jpg tumblr_lvgb0kxzIZ1r620o5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvfyxbdEa91qhvk8mo1_500.png 377369_211722268904891_158647204212398_491580_883275733_n.jpg 380961 211719055571879 158647204212398 491522 1240350254 n.jpg 386514 211719138905204 158647204212398 491523 1580216121 n.jpg 383327_212429172167534_158647204212398_493520_1785436696_n.jpg 385514_212429028834215_158647204212398_493517_1286376336_n.jpg Cristinericardomunrojess.jpg Ajjesscristine.jpg lukecristine.jpg Jesscrismel.jpg Anniejesscristine.jpg Samiiajricardo.jpg Anniecristine.jpg Argycrisjess.jpg mmmmn.jpg cccc.jpg 373949_213365395407245_158647204212398_495168_284409865_n.jpg 392295_213365295407255_158647204212398_495166_968680558_n.jpg 383206_213365332073918_158647204212398_495167_2111373836_n.jpg 392295_213365295407255_158647204212398_495166_968680558_n.jpg 373949_213365395407245_158647204212398_495168_284409865_n.jpg tumblr_lv72dISVu1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg CP (2).jpg 375512_211860248891093_158647204212398_491972_1190451335_n.jpg 377285_211928665550918_158647204212398_492140_604668678_n.jpg zxljn.jpg 213314645 640.jpg Tumblr lvprz3Cqpq1qgpv1do1 500.jpg 387712_324814844195415_140482765961958_1256213_98205219_n.jpg tumblr_lvrcvhTEF31qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvndt79E1Y1qct0ifo1_r1_500.jpg degrassi-holiday-gift-imogen-fiona.jpg Cristy P from degrassi.jpg 86912 la.jpg Tumblr ll3pi7PZQY1qdozxbo1 500.jpg Tumblr lplfxrx77z1qicyu8o1 1280.jpg 308936 2044149676849 1637580094 1628474 658527116 n.jpg Crissymunro.PNG Lav.PNG tumblr_lvpov9XCk21qgpv1do1_500.jpg AePOw2rCIAAxUX4.jpg large.jpg 402397_223949741015477_158647204212398_521387_2061421294_n.jpg 408322_223949424348842_158647204212398_521383_365491934_n.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Degrassi